User blog:Jwle7/Loomian Legacy: Veils of Shadow Info
This blog post will be used to gather all the information we know about "Loomian Legacy: Veils of Shadow", the first installation in the Loomian Legacy saga. The information in this blog is mainly from Llama Train Studio's Tweets. If I missed something important, please tell me and I will add it! Pre-Release Info All information included here was gathered before the initial release of Loomian Legacy: Veils of Shadow. Worlds Apart Trailer This YouTube video has given us quite a bit of information about the game. *Jake and Tess will be Rthro characters. It is unknown if there is an option to change how they look. *There will be a pale orange and green bird Loomian in the game. *Mitis Town will look similar to how it looked in PBB, but with some changes. This may be how the locations are like for the rest of the game. 01/19 to 03/02 These Tweets gave us a good deal of information about the game. *The first Tweet revealed a small bit about the game and the Beginners' Loomian Embit. *Most of the following Tweets were revealing the other six Beginners' Loomians. *The Loomian types were introduced on a weekday Tweet. **Some types had the same names and some types were similar. **Ancient type and Light type are similar to Dragon type and Fairy type respectively. *Additional information was Tweeted. **The game will be free upon release. **Gamepasses will carry over, renamed and repurposed. **After choosing your first Beginners' Loomian, more can be bought. **Your first Beginners' Loomian is untradeable. **There will be a stat wheel showing what may resemble EVs, possibly through a gamepass. 03/09 to 05/18 The Tweets contained less information after March 2, though combined still provided a variety of information. *Loomian characteristics **They will follow you around and fall asleep if you go idle for too long. **Each Loomian has a unique size. It is unknown how this will affect gameplay. **Loomians have an Energy stat. Moves cost a certain amount of Energy. Every battle is started with max Energy. *Gameplay **Tbradm Tweeted what could be a Beginners' Loomian picker, a sort of healing center, or more. **The game will be mobile friendly. **The game will be released on console after PC and mobile. **You will carry seven Loomians with you. ***Five will be able to participate in a battle. The other two are benched and gain experience from watching the battle. ***With a gamepass, benched Loomians can gain more experienced and Loomians that were able to participate but did not would gain experience. **Filtering of Loomians in the PC will return, but not immediately. *Release date **All release date windows provided were unofficial. **They mentioned they need approximately one more month of pressure-free development, but the time frame is over. 06/01 to 07/19 These Tweets are giving us more information as we draw closer to a possible date of release. *Beginners' Loomian evolutions were revealed as silhouettes. *Release date **The developers confirmed on July 13 that the release date would be July 20! Additional Information *Release Date blog post (contains previous predictions) *Loomian Legacy demo videos Release Info The amount of content in this section will be considerably smaller as most information will go on the Wiki pages. Category:Blog posts